Third Time Troubles
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Though An tries her best to make it otherwise, Tachibana and Atobe's third date ends up going well. Sequel to Just Called to Say I Love You . Shounen ai AtobeTachibana.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: A sequel to Just Called to Say (I Love You).

* * *

Third Time Troubles

An grinned as she eyed her brother. "Someone's got a date," she observed. "And of the romantic kind, no less."

"Hm?" Kippei looked surprised. "What exactly makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see here." An started ticking off points with her fingers. "You keep checking the time every five minutes, your cell phone every three minutes, and your reflection every time you pass the mirror. Also, you have changed your clothes at least three times in the last half an hour." She cocked her head to the side. "Is this your first date ever or what? I never would have thought you'd be the type to fuss over your appearance like this."

"Third date, actually." Kippei smiled. "I just… have kind of a strange feeling about today."

"Oh?" An snickered. "You think you're going to get dumped for good this time?"

"Oh, hush." Kippei kept smiling even as he knocked her over the head gently. Good strange, not bad. Now don't go spoiling my good mood, okay? I don't want to look depressed on my date."

"Sure, sure." An rolled her eyes. "So, which time are you picking him up?"

"Actually, it's he who –" Kippei paused, then turned to look at her. "…Wait a minute. I never said anything about it being a boy."

"And you thought I'd assume otherwise?" An smiled. Her brother really could be so transparent sometimes. "Come on, onii-chan. You've never shown any interest in girls. Granted, not in many boys, either, but… sometimes, sisters just know these things, you know?"

Kippei sighed. "True enough, I guess. Anyway, I –" He suddenly slapped his forehead. "Oh, no… I forgot I was supposed to call Kamio about some trouble with practice. Look, I'll go to my room to make the call, I shouldn't be too long. Anyway, if my date shows up, please ask him to wait, okay?"

"Sure thing, onii-chan." An nodded happily. "I'm curious to see this date of yours!"

She didn't have to wait long. She'd only just managed to sit down and turn on the TV as she heard the doorbell chime. Curious as she was, she practically ran to the door, throwing it open.

She stared right up at Atobe Keigo.

"Good afternoon, Tachibana-chan," Atobe said, smirking down at her. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"Get lost," An snapped without thinking. Then, after she'd had a moment to think, she added, "And don't come back."

"Now, now. Ore-sama is most disappointed to say this, but that is impossible." Atobe raised his eyebrows in the most unnerving way. "Ore-sama is afraid he has quite urgent business here in your residence."

"No, you don't." An pressed her lips tightly together. "Just… get lost." And, without listening to any further arguments, she closed the door at his face.

Leaning her forehead against the door, An took a minute to gather herself. It wasn't like Atobe could come through the door, she tried to assure herself. It didn't matter what business the egoistic creep thought he had, he could do little but leave.

But… Atobe was Atobe. Who knew how his mind worked. And An realized she hadn't heard him walking away yet…

Carefully she sneaked into the living room. Once there she went to the window, keeping herself hidden behind the curtains as she peeked out.

Atobe was still standing before the door, looking for all the world like he belonged right there on the Tachibana family's doorstep.

Okay. This was getting just a bit too creepy to bear. Hurrying towards her brother's room, she threw the door open without knocking. "Onii-chan! Atobe is here and he won't leave!"

Kippei raised his eyebrows, apparently just finishing his call – at least if the, "Okay, talk to you later," was any indication. Snapping the phone shut, he asked, "Won't leave? What do you mean? I thought I asked you to tell him to wait."

"No, you –" An paused. What exactly had Kippei said just now? "Wait. Don't tell me… you're going on a date with Atobe?"

"And?" Kippei walked passed her out of his room. "What's wrong with that?"

"But – but he's a creep!" An followed him. Surely he would listen to common sense…

"Creep? A bit too self-centred for his own good, I'll give you that, but I still wouldn't call him a creep." Kippei adjusted his shirt one last time as he passed the mirror.

"Obviously you don't know him at all." An made a disgusted face.

"His best language is English, not Japanese," Kippei replied calmly. "He always carries three to five cell phones with him, no matter where he is. His fondest childhood memory is baking cookies for Christmas with Kabaji when he was seven, and he's gone to church every single Christmas ever since his grandmother took him the first time when he was three."

An's eyes widened. "But – how –" Fondest childhood memory? She didn't know that kind of things about her best friends!

"Remember my mysterious cell phone friend? Well, that's him, and he really enjoys talking about himself." Kippei grabbed his jacket, quickly walking to the door. Opening it, he said, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ore-sama was getting a tad impatient." Atobe smirked at An over Kippei's shoulder. "Ore-sama almost thought you would rather not see him after all."

"Yeah, well, sorry. Little sister overreacted a bit, sorry about that." Kippei smiled at Atobe. Smiled at him. "We probably should go before she freaks out any more."

"…Indeed." Atobe nodded at An, in greeting or goodbye or perhaps a sign of triumph over her. An thought to protest but something told her it wouldn't be of any use anyway.

She was forced to helplessly watch as her dear brother walked away with the most disgusting man she knew.

* * *

"Ore-sama is more convinced than ever that your sister doesn't care much for him." Atobe sounded vaguely amused.

Tachibana chuckled. "What'd you do to her, anyway? I've never seen An so unsettled by anyone before."

"Oh, nothing, really." As Tachibana fixed him a disbelieving gaze, Atobe added after a moment, "Well, okay, so perhaps ore-sama asked her for a date. …Not in the most polite manner possible, even."

"Wait, what?" Tachibana stopped walking for a moment, staring at Atobe. "You mean… you asked An on a date?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Atobe rolled his eyes. "It wasn't as much interest in her as it was that I don't take well to being told no. Besides, I gave up as she obviously wasn't interested. …Well, and as Kamio and Momoshiro decided to interfere as well."

"This is… why haven't I heard of this?" Tachibana kept staring at Atobe. "Some people have a lot to explain… and you're not the only one." After a moment, he added, "You can stop squirming now."

"Oh, come on. Do you really think I'm that worried over your opinion on that incident? It's been rather long since, anyway."

"Obviously you're somewhat nervous," Tachibana observed, raising his eyebrows. "The lack of ore-sama alone proves that."

"…You know ore-sama too well." Atobe's sigh sounded somewhat pained. After a long moment of silence, he added, "…Ore-sama should probably apologize to her, eh?"

"…Yes. Yes, you should." With no further comments, Tachibana grasped firmly on Atobe's hand, starting to walk again. "Come on. We won't get anywhere just standing here."

"…Ore-sama can't deny the truth in that statement."

After the initial shock over An's history with Atobe, Tachibana found the date to go quite well. Nevertheless, he couldn't really shake off a somehow strange feeling. It was just like their previous dates, and yet it… wasn't. Something was off, in Atobe, or himself, or perhaps just the rest of the world.

Finally, as they sat in a small corner table at a classy café Tachibana would have never entered alone, Atobe suddenly paused at sipping his tea, looking seriously at Tachibana over the rim of his cup. As Tachibana finally returned the gaze, Atobe lowered his cup, looking like he was about to speak – and not some of his usual idle ore-sama chatter, either.

"This," Atobe said, speaking in an oddly… slow manner, almost, "is our third date."

Tachibana nodded in response. That much was quite clear with junior high school Math, after all.

"You should know ore-sama quite well by this point. Ore-sama also likes to think he knows you reasonably well, too."

Tachibana nodded, again. He even dared to assume he knew the workings of Atobe's mind better than perhaps anyone aside from perhaps Kabaji.

"Now. Ore-sama thinks it's quite clear he is interested in you. Also, it's not unreasonable to think you are interested in him as well, at least enough so to agree to these dates." At another nod, Atobe carried on, "Considering the glimpses ore-sama has caught from time to time, it is reasonable to think that once we exit this café, we will be faced at least half of ore-sama's last year's regular team. I haven't seen any of your team members following us, but I think you can surmise the chances best by yourself."

"After An saw me leave on a date with you," Tachibana sighed, "I'd be honestly surprised if she hasn't alerted my entire former team."

"Indeed. Therefore, it is impossible to even think we could make it out of here without facing questions. Thus, ore-sama would now like to ask you something." As Tachibana raised his eyebrows questioningly, Atobe smiled a bit – only, the smile seemed somehow… unsure, compared with his usual self-confident smirks. Most uncharacteristic, really.

"As we walk out of here…" Atobe paused a bit, then repeated, "As we walk out of here – is it as friends or boyfriends?"

"Friends… or boyfriends?" Tachibana echoed. That was not a choice one had to make every day…

"Indeed. Ore-sama must warn you; ore-sama can get quite… possessive." Atobe raised his eyebrows. "You could certainly find easier people to date on a permanent basis, ore-sama is sure."

Tachibana thought about the question… only to realize there was nothing to think about. "I know you can be possessive," he said, smiling a bit. "And I certainly know just how difficult you can be. And, if you'll allow me, I know at times you can be an entirely selfish bastard."

Atobe smirked, seeming more amused than anything at his less than flattering words. "So what is your answer, then?"

This time Tachibana certainly didn't pause to think. Rising from his chair, he placed his hands on the table, leaning towards Atobe. And, with a soft murmur of, "Guess," he pressed a light kiss on Atobe's lips.

As he drew away, he was convinced he would treasure the memory of Atobe's absolutely baffled look for years to come.

* * *

"I take it," An said dryly, eyeing her brother, "that your date went well."

Kippei shrugged. "You would know, wouldn't you? You were there, after all. Along with the entire team." He glanced at An somewhat disapprovingly. And what for? They had just all been concerned for him!

"Oh, don't give me that look." An sniffed. "I had to make sure that creep wasn't blackmailing you into dating him, or something."

"Really, now, An. Is that how little you think of your dear big brother?" Kippei ruffled her hair. "But yes, my date went very well, aside from the rather embarrassing scene with you lot. It's not that I don't appreciate your concern, but in this case, it's rather misplaced."

"How should we have known that? The last time we heard of Atobe in regards to dating he was practically trying to force me on one with him!"

"Well, I'm not forced into anything. Besides, he apologized – while you still haven't apologized for closing the door in front of him." Kippei looked at An reprimandingly.

"I don't owe that creep any apologies. I'll tolerate him for your sake, but if he makes one wrong move…"

"You might want to relax a bit or it'll get rather difficult for you before long. I'm not about to let go of him any time soon." Now, Kippei poked her nose. "Just wait until you get a boyfriend; let's see if you want me to keep hating the poor guy then."

"And what's to say I don't have one?" An snapped at his back as he started walking towards his own room. Kippei, though, simply chuckled.

"The simple fact Shinji's not about to let go of Kamio in the foreseeable future," he called out over his shoulder before closing the door after himself.

An was so stunned at the implication that it took her full five seconds to run after him.


End file.
